Mishap, Mischief, and Misadventure in MiddleEarth
by cmcj
Summary: A joint project with my friends and I. EIGHT of us get stuck in MiddleEarth, and mishap, mischief, misadventure and a whole lot of laughs are what soon follows. Something that's done for our own amusement, but for ur enjoyment too! Reviews appreciated!
1. Charis

**Mishap, Mischief, and Misadventure in Middle-Earth**

**Authors' Notes: Whoa! Okay, a whole new fic! Like I said in my profile, this will be a combined piece of work with my friends. AND it's NOT your average girl-gets-stuck-in-Middle-Earth story BECAUSE there are… get this: EIGHT of us. Yes, eight.(grins) **

**Each chapter will be written in the point of view of one of us – you'll know who it is from the title of the chapter. Names of the authors involved in this work that I can currently give you are: lspeakl (Berenice), HeWhoDoesNotHaveAName (Deeksha), aerin-first-sol (Taina) and of course, me, writing in the point of view of Charis. The other four have no accounts on though they will still be writing their share. **

**But while I really like this crazy idea of ours, it's the holidays, and the schooling system here in our country is really stressful, so be prepared to wait super long intervals between each update, 'cos, like I said, I'm not writing everything, and my friends are also really busy.**

**But anyway, we hope you'll still enjoy it. Do drop us a review on the way out!**

**-FBG, on behalf of the rest.**

* * *

Chapter One: Charis

(Chapter written by Fantastic Bouncy Girl)

Okay, that's it. Time to beg for a rest stop cause my legs are _killing_ me.

"Guys, we've been cycling for a whole hour straight. Isn't it about time for a rest stop?" I complained.

"Come on, Charis. It's only one more kilometer to the quarry," Deeksha pointed out. I could detect a slight hint of exasperation in her tone.

There was some rustling as Yanyao neatly unfolded the map in front of herself. "_But_ only _half_ a kilometer to the next rest stop, and it's in the same direction," she argued as her eyes scanned it.

"Okay then. Why don't we all just stop there for a while, and then you can take us to this quarry you've been talking about ever since we got here." Berenice tried to reason with Deeksha.

Ah, Berenice. Always the logical one.

The eight of us were on a little cycling trip to Pulau Ubin, the small island belonging to our not-much-bigger-anyway island, Singapore.

We're Singaporeans. Well, almost all of us anyway.

Deeksha and Deepthi are Indians, Yanyao's form China, and May's Burmese. The rest of us – Taina, Joy, Berenice and me, are locals. Well, okay, Joy's actually from New Zealand, but she moved to Singapore when she was one, so it doesn't really matter. Oh, and Taina's Dad's American.

So anyway, there's your example of the really mixed culture of Singapore everyone's talking about.

Anyway, Singapore, our country, which is actually just a small speck of an island on the world map, owns a number of even smaller islands - and Pulau Ubin's one of them.

And it's also a great place for sightseeing, hiking, or trails. It's got lots of nature and these really blue, blue quarries that look like giant beautiful lakes. (I saw a crocodile swimming in one the other time!)

Oh, and not forgetting – trees, trees, and more trees.

Okay. So, as I was saying, we were on a cycling trip there to take a break from our schoolwork and spend some time together – just us fourteen-year-old students who were all great friends at school, despite our many differences.

We all agreed that we should stop and rest for a quarter hour or so – except for Deeksha, that is, but majority won. So we set out for the rest stop, cycling on the bikes we'd rented (we couldn't bring our own bikes across the sea – bummer) through the trail marked out between the trees.

And cycled, and cycled, and _cycled_.

Um…hello? How long does it take to cycle half a kilometer? Barely five minutes! But I'm positive we've already been going on for fifteen.

Okay. This is getting kinda freaky.

"Yanyao, shouldn't we be there by now?" Joy groaned.

"We _should_. We're going in the right direction, aren't we?" Yanyao braked and pulled out the map to study it again. The rest of us stopped, too. Then Yanyao glanced from the map to the ground. "That's weird. Where'd the trail go?"

What the-- She's right! The path's gone! And I mean, seriously _gone_. And we didn't even notice!

"Okay, never mind," Deeksha tried to take control of the situation. "We must've simply lost the trail or something. Why don't we cycle on till we see somebody, and ask for directions?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Deepthi agreed.

"Or…maybe we should just turn back," May suggested.

At that, we all looked behind.

Miles and miles of forest, and no trail.

"Or not," Taina finished, voicing what we all thought.

"Okay, so it's forward, then." Deeksha decided, and started off before any of us could say anything else. We had no choice but to follow.

"Right, and let's hope someone comes along soon, because I really need to use the toilet," I muttered.

My urge was putting me in a bad mood. Naturally, I'd be enjoying the scenery.

Speaking of which, it was then that I noticed how the atmosphere had changed. The forest had taken on a bluish, glowy feel, sort of fairy-like, and the trees had suddenly grown much, _much_ taller, and were really majestic looking. I hadn't really seen this type of trees in Singapore before.

Hmm. Cool. I didn't know Pulau Ubin had a place like this.

Hey, whaddaya know, we could've cycled right into Lothlorien!

Okay. I've got to stop reading all that fan fiction. Wake up, girl! Like that's ever gonna happen!

Oh well. The trees _were_ nice, though. I found myself gazing up to admire the treetops.

Deeksha suddenly braked right in front of me, and before I knew it, I'd crashed right into her bike, causing me to lose my balance and her to fall off and land bottom-first on the ground, right in front of…

I recognized that face immediately. Haldir.

And behind him, a whole army of elves – with arrows all aimed at us.

There's no other explanation for it. I must be going crazy.

* * *

**Alrightee! There you have the first chapter of Triple M in Middle-Earth! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Deeksha

**Charis(FBG) : Oh hooray! we finally got it up. No thanks to Deeksha who took so long. But anyway, we're all really busy... be prepared to wait another long interval. For now, though, enjoy!**

**Deeksha: Look, it's not my fault I got caught in the rain and got the floppy wet. Anyway, let me warn you now that you will totally fall in love with my writing and beg me for more. So don't read this if you don't want to get addicted.**

**Charis: DEEKSHA! Have you gone NUTS? You're gonna lower our review count! Oh yes, and that rant was SO you. Humph.**

**Yanyao: Deeksha, u sound like my grandmother. Oh yes, and you just _had_ to get the floppy wet, right? Like always. You never take care of things. **

**Charis: Okay, enough! On to the fic!**

**Deeksha: whatever...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

**(Deeksha's P.O.V)**

I groaned and got up slowly, trying not to wince at the sudden pain that shot through my right leg. Oh great, I am bleeding.

Then I froze. It can't be. I closed my eyes, counted to 5 out loud and opened them.

Elves. Eight elves with - what the!

Okay...whew... That's right, nothing out of the ordinary. It's just some arrows pointed at my face. Nothing scary – right?

"Umm... who are they?" Yanyao whispered. "Why are they dressed so weird? Do they know how to get back on track?"

"That would depend on where you are going," the elf who appeared to be the leader replied softly. "As for who we are, it is only polite for the strangers of the land to introduce themselves first."

"Oww!" I cried as someone stepped on my foot. "I'm already injured enough without you fracturing my leg."

"Elves!" Charis hissed.

"Wow, you noticed that too?" I asked dryly.

"What the BLOODY hell...?"

"What now?" I muttered wearily as I turned to look at the source of the voice.

It was Joy – big surprise. She was staring at the leader in horrid fascination, much like as if she was watching some strange creature in Discovery Channel.

"It spoke!" she shrieked.

Well, duh, what else did it do? Dance ballet wearing a TUTU?

Joy slowly approached the elf leader.

At that very moment, I was praying hard she wouldn't do something –well...Joy-ish.

The leader spoke commandingly, "Do not mov-"

Too late. Neither my prayers nor his command had any desired effect on Joy.

She lunged forward, reaching out to grab one of his ears – for who knows what reason. The elf let out an unnatural yelp and fell backwards; Joy's fingers only brushing his left ear.

All arrows swiveled towards her. While it's nice to have the pressure taken of me, this was NOT what I wanted. In fact, the already bad situation went a notch worse.

The elf-leader barked in rapid elvish as he slowly – dangerously? – got up from his ahem…hardly dignified deposition on the ground, wiping the dirt on his clothes with a trembling hand as he tried to control his obvious anger.

I gulped. Not good. Not good at all.

The remaining 7 elves' arrows, except for one, which still continued aiming at Joy, turned to aim at each one of us.

Joy, however, was unfazed and gave us all an innocent smile. "What? It's cute!"

I smacked my forehead in frustration. The world may break and fall apart but Joy will remain Joy.

I did let out a grin as I saw the elf-leader's face turn red when heard Joy's pronouncement. But his face resumed its cold, I'm-indifferent-to-whatever-that's-happening-around-me look when he saw me grinning.

"Bind them," he said.

My grin vanished with out a trace.

* * *

"So err... what's your name?" I asked to the elf I was walking closest to. So far I was the only one who'd bothered to speak. The others all seemed to be walking in stunned silence. Except Joy, that is. She seemed rather... well, let's just say excited. 

The elf I had just spoken to looked at me blankly.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Why can't anyone just answer the bloody question! How much simpler do I have to make the question? This is the third guy, sorry, elf who seems to be looking at me as if I was speaking a foreign language.

Then suddenly I felt like smacking myself. How stupid could I get? I WAS speaking a foreign language to them. They didn't understand English. They only knew elvish.

Oh great. The only English-speaking elf just also happened to be the leader who had the don't-disturb-me-if-you-value-your-life look on. Seriously, someone needs to tell the guy that his face may forever get stuck like that if he continues it any longer.

I decided to be that someone. But just in case, I dragged Deepthi along to be my shield if anything... unpleasant occurs. Of course, I didn't tell her that.

So I plastered a smile on my face and nudged Deepthi to do the same. As the saying goes, practice what you preach.

"So, you do realize that your fac -" I began but seeing 'the look' he sent me, I decided that my life was not worth his face and changed the topic.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Lothlorien" he said as if it pained him.

"Yeah, right... I believe that completely," Deepthi's voice dripped with sarcasm. "We are going to Lothlorien and next you are going to say that you are elves. And I suppose that I will have to believe that too."

"Lady," he said with a long-suffering sigh. "I have no idea what accident befell you or how you lost whatever wits you had, if you had any, but we are in Lothlorien and WE are elves and if you still insist on being a muddled fool than at least be quiet about it. We will be reaching Caras Galadhon in some time."

"That's it!" Deepthi fumed. "Listen you pointy-eared so called elfie, I know you may like Lord of the Rings but you are being psychotic!"

The elf-leader's eyes narrowed as he swiveled to face Deepthi and grabbed her by the collar.

"What do you know about the ring?" he hissed.

Okay, I am not going to stand this. Elf or no elf, he cannot assault her. (maybe I AM exaggerating, but still...)

"Look," I said getting angrier with each word I said. "First, you point arrows at us for no good reason. Second, you bind us and drag us to who knows where for doing something completely innocent. Third, you shout and manhandle us for asking a simple question. Muddled fool, huh? Then what are you? Blur-queen? Anyone with so much as a single brain cell in their body will know that we are no harm to you and that there is no reason to bind us as if we committed a heinous crime. Are you and your men so incompetent that you cannot handle a bunch of unbound 14-year-olds for a short journey? Are you that scared of us, girls as we are?"

There was silence. We had stopped and everyone was staring at us. The elf-leader let go of Deepthi and stared at me. Okay... this is scary.

"We need to continue as fast as we can if we want to reach Lothlorien by sun fall," the elf-leader said looking at the sky. "So therefore, we cannot be hindered. Ruimil..." he continued in rapid elvish.

However, I did not bother listening. Ruimil…interesting. It was not until someone took my hand and removed the cords did I break out of my reverie. I looked at… Haldir. Yes, it has to be. Ruimil was Haldir's brother. And Haldir was the leader of the company he was in. Yeah, I know, I'm just too smart for my own good.

And so we walked and walked. There was a kind of peace in the air, like the aftermath of a great battle. Okay, I just a feel a bit victorious. But that doesn't mean that there was not a quiet in the air. It felt... like that the very trees and animals were mourning... Everything was quiet like when you attend a funeral, the respectful silence that seemed to last forever.

Then I heard something. I stopped and closed my eyes and heard haunting voices sing a song far more beautiful than I can ever explain (so I will not bother trying to).

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon."

* * *

**We don't own anything except ourselves and the story. Oh, and the few meager belongings. **

**Do review!**

**-The authors**


	3. Joy

**Hoho, so we're back. Sorry this took so long. We had a long break over the holidays, over which Deeksha took Joy's chapter to India... **

**Deeksha: Why is it always MY fault that the chapter's always delayed? It's not likeI threatened you people to give it to me. (Joy: haha)**

**Charis: O_kay_, fine. I'm just "blah-ing" again, aren't I? Who cares how we took so long to get it up? It's up now, so... enjoy!**

**Deeksha: If anything is good down there, tht's because I edited it. But if there's anything bad, that's all Joy's.**

**Joy: Seems like credits in every darn chapter always go to Deeksha... Can i overthrow her superior reign anytime soon?**

**Charis: Well hey, okay, it's JOY's chapter.**

**Oh, and just to let you know, our friend Sammi (ice-meets-fire) wanted to join in, so we're replacing May with her. We'll do the editing another day. For now, on to the fic! **

* * *

Chapter 3 - Joy

If you are one to enjoy the feeling of being hauled up by the collar of your shirt, bound tightly in coarse ropes which also, by the way, bites into your skin and then pushed mercilessly to who-knows-where location, I would have _died_ to switch places with you.

Surely, you would think that a bunch of good looking guys, sorry, elves, makes you forget most of the pain. However, their less-than-welcome hospitality along with numerous and undeserved glares soon bursts your initial bubble of awe and admiration.

Man, these guys do _not_ know the meaning of fun. Hilder (or is it Hitler?) sure knows how to carry a scowl as well as he can carry his bow and arrow. Not to mention his amazing skill in ruining a good adventure. Jeez, get a life!

Oookay, now where was I before my rant about Hitler? Oh, yes - getting hauled up. So after we got hauled up, we walked and we walked. And we walked some more.

Did I mention we walked?

After we did the walk of our lifetime, we did the _climb_ of our lifetime.

"Man, these people sure have stamina," I commented to no one in particular as we huffed and puffed our way up.

"They are _elves_, what did you expect?" Taina replied breathlessly.

When we finally reached the top, Celeborn and Galadriel did their grand and dramatic entrance.

They then proceeded to have this lenghty discussion with Charis and Deeksha which I didn't pay much attention to. Some stuff about us not being evil and from a place oh-so-far away. Boring.

So basically the discussion went like this as far as I can remember.

Galadriel : Blah blah blah blah?

Charis : Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Celeborn : Blah Blah?

Deeksha : Blah blah blah blah blah blah, bla blah. Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Galadriel : Blah.

Then Galadriel started he routine speech about her vision she saw with her glassy eyes in her glassy bowl. Something about our paths being entwined with theirs. Then they blah-ed some more (not literally of course - no one in dignified white robes would do so) until it was finally decided that we would be allocated to a tree (can you believe that? a tree?) which basically has some "rooms" where we were told that we would sleep in at nights and refresh ourselves before this dinner invitation we got with their other guests. What are they running, a hotel business, or what?

What a fine day this was. A beautiful morning, acrazy afternoon and last but not least, dinner with elves.

How normal is _that?_

We geared up for the dinner party. Basically, Deeksha just pleaded with me not do something...stupid again,while Charis gave a short lecture on elves and the outline of Lord of the Rings to Yanyao and Sam who had no clue what happened.

We were finally ready to make the our big entrance. An elf came to escort us to this dining hall in where a total of 18 chairs were placed surrounding a long table in which 10 was already filled. No prizes for guessing who.

The Fellowship.

Their pleasent little conversation ended abruptly the moment we entered the room. Celeborn immediately stood up making the introductions for the Fellowship (you know, the usual whose son of whom) and asked us to do the same. Obviously, they'd already informed the Fellowship of our unexpected arrival... and particularly queer attire.

Deeksha started first.

"Deeksha, daughter of..." There was a pause. Deeksha either had forgotten her father's name, (which was _highly _unlikely) or had realized that it would sound too lame. "Never mind," She finished, and prompty sat down.

Deepthi went next. "Deepthi, daughter of..."Another pause. "Never mind."

"So both of you are sisters, then?" Pippin piped up.

The rest of us burst out laughing while the rest of the fellowship stifled their smiles.

"Err...no," Deeksha said looking castrated. "We are _not_ sisters."

The rest of the introductions went smoothly except for the few raising of eyebrows when my name was said. When we finally got to sit down, the seating arrangement was so appropriate that I almost burst out laughing again.

Celeborn Aragorn Legolas Gimli Frodo Samwise Pippin Merry Haldir

Galadriel Deeksha Berenice Deepthi Charis Yanyao Sam Taina Joy

(Galadriel & Celeborn were facing us as they were sitting at the head of the table.)

Fate is cruel. Or maybe just dumb. Placing me with _Haldir_? So much for a friendly dinner companion. Didn't they know that the only thing they can expect with us together would be World War 3?

However, quite amazingly, dinner went smoothly. Well, at least for the first part where all of us were preoccuoied with our utensils, barely looking at those seated opposite us. Of course in the case of Haldir and me, we did a volley of scowls, trying to see who could scowl the worst.

As for the second part, I didn't quite get what happened, sitting at the opposite side and obviously very far from Legolas. But I got the scene by scene verbal playback by Deeksha, Berenice and Deepthi.

There was Legolas minding his own business when all of a sudden Berenice decided it would be very funny to embarrass him.

"Psst...Deeksha," Berenice whispered dramatically.

Obviously Legolas could hear it with his super-hearing ability that comes with being an elf.

"That woman is beautiful, isn't she?" Berenice asked.

"Huh?" Deeksha said, sounding surprised. "You mean Lady Galadriel?"

"Noooo...not her, you know the one sitting in front of me?"

1 pound of pure gold costs $8400.1 carat of flawless diamond costs $46000. The price on Legolas' face when he was called a woman?

Priceless.

Deepthi could not control her laughter, while Deeksha looked scandalized and Berenice giggled at Deeksha's reaction.

Everyone, including me, looked at them and smiled, never guessing the true source of amusement. The tension slowly eased out after that and everyone began making small talk with the Fellowship. Note that I only mentioned the Fellowship and not a certain elf.

Everyone relaxed and then it was more like dinner.

Of course, Legolas still had the tinge of pink in his face even when the dinner ended and all of us left for our "rooms" for a good night's rest.

Or so we thought.

* * *

**Explanations as to what the blahs which Joy wasn't paying attention to will be answered in the next few chaps... which also might take awhile, but we appreciate your patience. Thanks! **

**Charis: Oh, and Legolas blushing was _not_ my idea. (Points to Deeksha and Berenice)**

**Push the button! Push it! NOW! We command you! **


End file.
